Dust the Reaper
Sex: Male Age: Looks 19 sice he died at that age. Right now is 20. Full name: Eclipse Daxtren Species: Hedgebat/ Ghost Family: Crystal the hedgebat(younger sister) Morpheus the hedgehog: Adopted brother. Affiliation: When Alive:Hero Now as a ghost: Anti-hero Weapon: Scythe, known as Necroton Sexuality: Straight Romantic Interest: Cloche the Undead Necromancer Pet Forms: Thanatos the Fallen( Reaper form) Powers: Possession, Phasing through solid objects, Thanatos transformation Personality Alive Death Dust is vengeful. He retains his stubborn attitude which is why he remains in the land of the living as the undead. He has a hard time getting used to social life with the living and is now far shyer than he was. Backstory Dust the Reaper, or Eclipse Daxtren as is his true name was born in a hospital to an unknown bat mother and a hedgehog father. Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Powers Dust can phase through solid objects as he is not fully solid. He can also teleport, usually appearing as a cloud of dust. Also if his anger increases to the point where he ca't contain it he enters a form known as Thanatos the Fallen. Thanatos the Fallen Dust's reaper(super) state Change in Personality: He becomes eerily quiet and rarely talks Change in Appearance: Power Gain: He grows stronger and is capable of cleaving diamond in two with his new strength. Trigger: If his anger goes out of control or if he absorbs the required amount of Necro energy. Weakness The scar on his chest: If this scar is opened by any other person but Dust it will cost him his reaper powers and will render him a normal ghost for a time being. Midnight Dearen(Smoke) The Moebian equivalent to Dust Life status: Alive(now dead) Powers: None Mignight and Eclipse are different in the fact that Midnight is still alive, though he isn't as strong as Eclipse. Raxis Djinn His Secret Rings counterpart, he started out as a simple arabian citizen before he was captured, his soul was removed and it was turned into a djinn, though it escaped before it could be bound to the sorceror's will. He now spends his day wandering the desert or the lost prologue, looking for a way to restore his flesh and blood form. Relationships Friends Cloche the Undead Necromancer Pet: He thinks of her as a friend for many reasons, one is because she accepts the fact that he's dead. Another is because he thinks she is a sweet person, even if she is shy. He also feels that he can be the person he once was around her and has learned how to be nicer. (Also his love interest) Other facts Dust has went through two changes, the last one kept Eclipse alive but resulted in Dust being a split personality being the result of an experiment. Quotes "Let's get this party started"-Fighting call No. 1 "This will be fun, *chuckles*"- Fighting call No. 2 Gallery Theme Songs Category:Males Category:Good Category:Spiritual Characters